


La Bella y la Bestia

by Carismai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Furry, Lemon, M/M, Oh yeah I said furry, Parody, Size Kink
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carismai/pseuds/Carismai
Summary: Una maldición, impuesta por un justo castigo, cuya única forma de romperla es el amor.Amor, en principio, más que imposible.Porque…¿quién iba a ser capaz de amar a una Bestia?KiddxLaw.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> AVISOS Y RENUNCIAS:  
> -One Piece no me pertenece, y La Bella y la Bestia, mi cuento favorito y peli favorita de Disney,NO me pertenecen(jooo,en ambos casosT_T) .No pretendo sacar beneficio de esta historia, sólo entretener ;)  
> -Dado que los protagonistas son los que son, no esperéis que vaya la historia al uso...(risa maléfica) Vamos, que me tomaré más de una licencia (en cuando a La Bella y la Bestia,porque los de One Piece...eeeh...seguid leyendo)  
> Con todo esto, espero que disfrutéis la historia, así que ...  
> Dentro, fanfic;)

PRÓLOGO

Érase una vez, en un país lejano, un joven príncipe de dieciséis años, de piel suavemente pálida y pelo color rojo de fuego, que vivía solo con sus criados en un resplandeciente castillo.

Aunque realmente ése era el palacio de verano, bastante apartado de la capital del reino, donde sus padres realmente lo habían dejado ir a vivir por una buena temporada, algo cansados de su carácter egoísta y déspota, que muchas veces pasaba la línea de la violencia, habiendo llegado más de una vez a destrozar partes del palacio real en pleno ataque de furia. Y, por si eso fuera poco, se había metido en brutales peleas dentro y fuera de la Cortey las veces que habían conseguido evitar que se peleara como un vulgar plebeyo, luego se habían enterado de que había logrado mandar matones para terminar el trabajo.

Hartos de soportar esa vergüenza que ya no podía ocultarse con disculpas o con dinero, habían conseguido convencerlo muy a duras penas para que se fuera a ese palacio.

Eustass Kidd, el joven príncipe, lo sabía, y realmente no podía importarle menos vivir ahí, lejos de sus padres y su hermano mayor. 

Mejor, de hecho. Así no tenía que aguantar a nadie reprochándole nada, porque sus criados se limitaban, en el peor de los casos, a apartarse de su camino. Ya hacía mucho que pocos se atrevían a replicarle. Y a los dos o tres que sí se atrevían, buenouna buena pelea de vez en cuando no le venía mal, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ese palacio estaba perdido en las montañas. A veces, cuando realmente estaba aburrido de verdad, iba directamente al pueblo más cercano y la liaba.

Total, ¿quién iba a detenerlo? ¿Sus padres? Ésos estaban realmente encantados de perderlo de vista, y él también a ellos, así que .

Así pasaba los días, aislado y resguardado en su palacio, con todo lo que podría desear al alcance de su mano, sin preocuparse por nada más.

Hasta que una cruda noche de invierno…

El maestro de ceremonias, un chico rubio con unas cejas en espiral, que ya iba a acostarse, escuchó como unos susurros apresurados en la puerta principal.

Era la voz del jefe de servicio, un hombre moreno de piel y pelo, además rizado, y poseedor de una larga nariz, que hablaba en temerosos susurros con alguien.

-No...no, mire, lo siento...de corazón que lo siento

-Si lo sintieras tan de corazón, me dejarías pasar. - masculló una voz de mujer, cansada.

El rubio se acercó...y frunció el ceño al ver con quién estaba hablando el moreno.

Una anciana mendiga, cubierta de harapos,a la que no se le veía bien, pero estaba claro que estaba temblando de frío. Además, sus pies estaban descalzos.

-Oye, Ussop, no seas así, joder, que hace frío-  dijo el rubio.

El moreno estaba claramente en un dilema. Él tampoco quería dejar fuera a la mujer, pero...

-Sanji, ya, ya, pero...joder, si no me hace gracia, pero...le podemos dar una manta...porque como pase y la…

-¿Y esta quién es?

Ussop quedó helado al oír esa voz tan conocida.

Pero antes de que Sanji, tomando aire, fuera a hablar, la anciana se adelantó a la luz

...y Kidd torció el gesto al ver cómo era. 

No sólo iba vestida con harapos, sino que además era una vieja decrépita, esquelética, arrugada, con la nariz alargada y dos pares de viejas gafas, una de ellas sin una lente.

-No sé qué coño has venido a hacer aquí -masculló Kidd-  Pero lárgate. Y vosotros, también. Tirad para adentro.

-¿Ésa es forma de hablar a una anciana? -dijo la mujer, sin alterarse.- ¿Tú sabes el frío que hace aquí fuera?

-¿Y a mí que me cuentas, vieja? Esto no es un puto hotel.

-Si lo que quieres es un pago...

Y Kidd empezó a reírse con toda la crueldad que le cabía en el cuerpo al ver que, en sus callosas manos, había, en medio de la nieve que caía, una simple rosa.

-¿Y con eso me pretendes pagar?-  dio una brutal carcajada antes de gritar - ¡Tira a tomar por culo!

Y antes de que ninguno de los dos presentes pudiera hacer nada, la anciana había salido rodando.

-¡Oiga, esto ya es dema...! -empezó Sanji, ya rabioso, mientras Ussop corría a esconderse.

El pelirrojo silenció al rubio con un brutal golpe que lo tiró al suelo.

Pero antes de que continuara la pelea, la voz de la vieja fue un siseo:

-¿Es por la pinta que tengo, no? ¿Si fuera joven y guapa, me dejarías pasar?

Kidd, harto de ella, fue a cerrar la puerta y a olvidarse de la puta vieja que ya lo estaba cabreando…

pero ella, visiblemente furiosa, la frenó con el pie, sacándolo de un tirón que lo dejó de piedra y encerrando dentro a los otros dos. 

Kidd fue a encararse con la vieja, todavía más furioso.

... pero, a su pesar, notó un escalofrío cuando sintió la mano de la vieja apoyándose en su hombro, como una zarpa de hielo, mientras susurraba:

-Eres tal como he oído decir... Lástima, ¿sabes?

Kidd sintió que eso le helaba la sangre, no sabía decir por qué... pero no iba a dejar que una vieja lo achantara.

-¿Lástima, por qué, vieja?

Y quedó cegado cuando un brutal estallido de luz que amenazó con derretir toda la nieve inundó toda la zona, en un brillo antinatural que brillaba siniestro pero impactante frente a él.

Pero no era lo que Kidd estaba mirando. Otra cosa, bastante más atractiva.

En el centro de la luz, como flotando por encima de la nieve, había ahora una bellísima joven de largos cabellos rosas y voluptuosas curvas, visibles bajo el escueto traje que la joven llevaba a pesar de ser invierno, con su piel brillando cuando los copos se comenzaron a posar suavemente sobre ella.

Tanto que el pelirrojo ignoró los gritos de los que no podían salir.

-Vaya - dijo con una sonrisa torcida, mientras intentaba salir del pasmo. - ¿Por qué te ocultabas, guapa? Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría deja... 

Pero siseó.

Ella, furiosa, le acababa de dar una bofetada.

-¿Ni siquiera ahora te disculpas, monstruo? - masculló la pelirrosa con rabia - Porque eso es lo que eres. 

-¿De qué coño hablas, puta? - siseó él, muy despacio

Pero ella no sólo no se achantó, sino que añadió, con cierto brutal pesar.

-Es igual, no pensaba perdonarte ni aunque lo hubieras hecho. Lo que he visto me ha dejado claro que no me equivocaba.

Entonces la pelirrosa chasqueó los dedos.

Y la luz se expandió, casi amenazando con tragárselo.

-Tú -dijo Kidd con los dientes apretados, sintiendo miedo por primera vez en su vida.

Y, entonces, la luz, de pronto, lo tragó.

Y el aullido de Kidd cuando sintió como un brutal chispazo, además continuo, envolverle, hizo retumbar todo el castillo, atronándolo, paralizando la sangre de los que estaban tras la puerta y no podían ni saber lo que estaba pasando. 

Tsk - masculló la bruja A pesar de cómo los tratas, te siguen defendiendono son más que objetos¿siempre los has visto así, no?

Y de pronto todo se oscureció, entre más gritos que de pronto se extendieron por todo el castillo.

El mismo Kidd sintió que se le paralizaba a él la sangre de dolor mientras notaba una brutal presión en el pecho, una presión que se extendía sin piedad por todo su cuerpo para de pronto estallar desde dentro, golpeándolo con fuerza en un violento calor que le hizo retorcerse entre sus propios gritos y el ruido de su ropa al desgarrarse, empezando por sus manos, que, tembloroso, se llevó a la cara

y aulló otra vez, aún más brutalmente, a medio camino entre lo animal y lo humano, cuando entendió y sintió realmente lo que estaba pasando.

Se estaban convirtiendo en garras, garras enormes, llenas de salvaje vello rojo, que llevó furioso a su rostro, aullando más cuando, al palpárselo, se dio cuenta de que era como el de un lobo, con los dientes cada vez más afilados luchando por salir en sus encías, haciéndolo pronto jadear de dolor .

hasta que al fin todos los gritos cesaron, acabando con él jadeando de dolor y confusión en la nieve, incapaz de moverse.

Y, de pronto, cayó a sus pies una especie de brillo, un espejo que la hechicera dejó caer, devolviéndole su reflejo, a lo que él apretó los dientes con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Ya no era humano.

Casi enseguida, la oscuridad comenzó a hacerse ahora totalmente, con la luz que rodeaba a la hechicera comenzando a desvanecerse, siendo la última luz que quedaba la pequeña rosa que le había ofrecido, flotando suavemente frente a él.

La voz de la hechicera sonó entonces, alejándose cada vez más:

Escúchame, y hazlo bien, Kidd. Esta rosa se mantendrá fresca hasta que cumplas los veintiún años. Si eres capaz de amar a alguien, y ganarte a cambio su amor antes de que caiga el último pétalo, el hechizo se romperá. Pero, si no, seguirás siendo lo que eres ahora para siempre.

Y, con eso se marchó, llevándose toda la luz con ella y dejando a Kidd derrumbado y agotado entre las tinieblas con el único y débil brillo de la rosa.

Así lo encontraron lo que quedaba de los criados al día siguiente.

 

Sin embargo, la noticia no circuló por el reino, como habría cabido esperar.

Sus padres, al enterarse de los hechos, fueron a visitarlo y se encontraron incapaces de verlo así, y de cara al reino lo mantuvieron en secreto lo máximo posible, sólo diciendo que su hijo menor estaba de viaje, formándose para enderezar su carácter.

 Al final,casi fue mejor así, tanto para ellos como para el reino, pues realmente era una preocupación menos.

Sin embargo esa preocupación no dejaba de atormentarles de vez en cuando, aunque cada vez conforme pasaba el tiempo con menos fuerza.

Kidd, por otra parte, avergonzado, asqueado y enfurecido por su aspecto, se recluyó en ese castillo, con un espejo mágico como única ventana al mundo exterioraunque pronto dicho espejo dejó de importarle siquiera. 

¿Qué iba a querer ver fuera ahora? 

Ni siquiera a sus padres, que una vez al año venían a ver cómo estaba. 

La última vez ni les había abierto la puerta.

¡No quería ver a nadie, joder!

Sisi tan sólo encontrara a alguien con quien romper la maldición

Perono, era imposible. Ya antes de humano no había tenido interés en las mujeres más que para atormentarlas como a todos, y éstas si lo habían aguantado había sido por su aspecto.

Así que ninguna se acercaría ni muerta, eso lo sabía seguro.

Pero... 

Miraba la rosa y se mordía los labios.

¿Y si... ?

¿Tal vez... ?

Así pues, al pasar los años, Kidd comenzó a impacientarse, y, finalmente, perdió toda esperanza. 

Porque... ¿quién iba a ser capaz de amar a una bestia?


	2. Trafalgar Law

TRAFALGAR LAW

 

Ya estaba comenzando a hacerse de día en aquel pequeño pueblecito, perdido en medio del monte, donde se oía como una pequeña melodía, dulce.

_Esta es mi pequeña aldea,_

_Un lugar cada día igual._

_Con el sol, se levantan to..._

Melodía que fue interrumpida con un grito de susto cuando un hombre, concretamente el doctor del pueblo, atravesó la plaza del pueblo hasta aterrizar donde las mujeres estaban lavando la ropa, haciéndoles salir en desbandada.

Ajeno a todo eso, un delgado y ojeroso pero, a pesar de eso, apuesto chico moreno de piel y de pelo, con un curioso gorro blanco de manchas negras, se sentó hastiado en la fuente, con las piernas cruzadas sirviéndole de atril y sonriendo levemente al ver a la mujer que había estado lavando y cantando en ese sitio recordar que de pronto tenía algo que hacer a cosa de quinientos metros de la fuente.

Trafalgar Law, el chico en cuestión, sonrió para sí con una sonrisa levemente retorcida,suspirando cuando casi enseguida la fuente se llenó de ovejas a las que estaban pastoreando. 

Bueno, pensó para sí, apartando sin brusquedad a las ovejas que se le acercaban de vez en cuando, al menos ellas son más soportables que la gente que lo miraba como con miedo y extrañeza.

Claro que ya estaba más que acostumbrado. En ese pueblo, por muy simpáticos y abiertos que fueran de puertas para afuera, en nada que te salieras de la línea, como por ejemplo no dedicarte a pastorear, sembrar o, Dios no lo quisiera, te dedicaras a algo que implicara pensar…

En fin. La rutina de costumbre. Había sido así casi desde que había llegado.

Además, hoy no estaba precisamente del mejor humor.

Ofreció a una de las ovejas un papel, que el animal comenzó a comerse.

Era una recomendación para ganadero. Lo ideal era que se lo comiera una oveja, ¿no?

Sonrió al oír a lo lejos las amenazas del médico, que le resbalaban.

Total, él sólo había oído lo que le había dicho hacía un rato.

_Dedícate a otra cosa, Law. Hay cientos de oficios que podrías hacer en este pueblo. No necesito ni ayudas, ni alumnos._

No, desde luego. 

Hacía cuatro años, cuando había cumplido los dieciséis, se había dado cuenta de que su vocación estaba en la medicina, y había querido, desde entonces, ser médico en ese pueblo.

Una pena que el doctor actual no compartiera su entusiasmo. Lástima.

Primero le había dicho que no podía aceptarlo sin formación, cosa de la que desde luego él no tenía tiempo de ocuparse. 

De acuerdo. Él no tenía tiempo. Bien.

Al oír eso, Law se había dedicado esos cuatro años a asaltar la biblioteca, con todos los libros que había encontrado sobre medicina y que Hiluluk, el desgarbado bibliotecario le había podido proporcionar con sus escasos medios, aparte de ciertos animales muertos que habían ido apareciendo misteriosamente para ayudarle en sus investigaciones.

Cosa a la que, realmente, su padre le había ayudado bastante, tenía que admitirlo.

Así que, hacía cosa de dos meses, poco antes de cumplir los veinte, se había plantado de nuevo en casa del médico. En cuanto el doctor había intentado volver a salirle con esa excusa, él le había mostrado todos sus libros, de los cuales el doctor en cuestión ni siquiera había oído hablar. Aprovechando el golpe de efecto, se había quedado allí, en teoría para ser su ayudante.

Para ser su ayudante, no para que el doctor se llevara todo el mérito. Al menos, eso no lo había oído él, vamos.

¿A cuánto estará el arsénico?, se preguntó distraídamente, sin siquiera cerrar el libro al oír que el doctor, entre gritos, se acercaba.

-Tú... ¡TÚ! - bramó el doctor, ensopado - ¡Tú, peligro andante! ¡Tú, especie de... ! - furioso, gritó, casi a punto de que le diera un ataque - ¡DAME LA RECOMENDACIÓN!

Law ni siquiera levantó la vista.

-Es tarde, querido doctor, ya se lo ha comido la oveja. Creo que la que tengo a la derecha, pero como se mueven tanto me puedo haber equivocado.

A pesar de que los aldeanos ahí presentes estaban a favor del médico, muchos no pudieron evitar reírse, lo que no contribuyó precisamente a que el doctor se tranquilizara.

-¡Ese crío es un salvaje!-  gritó, señalándolo con un dedo acusador - ¡ME HA LANZADO DE MI PROPIA CONSULTA!

Pero el chico, sin alterarse y ya definitivamente alzando la mirada de su libro, sonrió torcidamente, de una manera más que característica, antes de decir:

-A ver, yo no tengo la culpa de que, siendo como es usted médico, tenga tanto miedo de un simple bisturí como para salir gritando contra mi caballo, con lo que éste, claro, le ha lanzado. A ver si va a ser usted el que me va a tener que pedir disculpas a mí, porque el pobre Bepo ha salido corriendo con un susto impresionante.

Se escucharon otras risas, aunque ahora menos, mientras el doctor parecía estar a punto de pasar a balísticos al tiempo que Law se levantaba como si tal cosa. 

-¡NO HE TERMINADO DE HABLARTE, MOCOSO!

-Pues yo a usted sí, doctor.

Y con eso, caminó derecho hacia las calles del pueblo, entre murmullos de la gente, que se apartaba a su paso, entre la curiosidad y la extrañeza.

-... chico más raro

-... no llegará a ningún ladopájaros en la cabeza

-Pero es guapo…

-Guapo, sí. . pero da miedo

Pero una leve risa cortó algo la tensión.

Algo.

-Shuororo. Ha sido un incidente. Ya está, doctor, no tiene por qué tomárselo así.

Law, al reconocer esa voz, ni se molestó en mirar hacia la figura de aspecto desgarbado, con largo pelo moreno lacio y despeinado y piel pálida que acababa de aparecer, siguiendo con su camino.

 Caesar Clown era un científico, un poco excéntrico pero bastante apreciado en el pueblo, a decir verdad, que buscaba el bien de sus gentes. De hecho, el doctor le consultaba muchas veces.

Éste hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse.

-Pero...es que...¡Usted no estaba ahí, profesor Caesar!

-No, no lo estaba. Pero usted lo estaba desvalorizando, ¿no es así, doctor?

Éste, aún furioso, se giró y se dirigió a su casa al tiempo que la gente, sin dejar de murmurar, se empezaba a retirar también.

¿Qué hacía una de las figuras más queridas de ese pueblo dando la cara por ese chico tan raro?

 

 

Law sonreía un poco, contento de que ya pareciera que fueran a dejarlo en paz.

Aunque pronto comprendió que no tendría tanta suerte.

-¿Qué lees?

Suspiró al notar tras él a Caesar Clown, que se le había acercado en dos zancadas.

¿Y a él quién le había invitado?

En fin .

-Vaya¿te interesa, Caesar - ya? -dijo, con aburrimiento.

-Oh, Law, soy un científico. Pues claro que me interesa un libro.

-Primera noticia que tengo. Si fuera cierto, significaría que realmente tienes algo en la cabeza, Caesar ya.

Caesar notó como un tic en el ojo, pero se esforzó en mantener su sonrisa.

-Bueno,no eres el único que ha sacado lo que sabe de los libros, ¿sabes, moc...digo, Law?

Law suspiró, cerrando el libro y deteniéndose.

-Vale. ¿Qué quieres?

Ante eso, Caesar Clown mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas, de las que reservaba para ocasiones especiales.

-Bueno. Pensé que, solo como estás, agradecerías un poco de compañía.

Y es que el pueblo entero lo comentaba. Un chico tan raro, que no sólo destacaba a gritos sino que encima no se esforzaba por tener relaciones con alguien, del sexo que fuera y de la naturaleza que fueran . 

Con veinte años que tenía, teniendo en cuenta que todos los rumores apuntaban a que su padre era rico y que él mismo tenía, por qué no decirlo, una belleza curiosa y más que apreciable, ya era para que le hubiera salido algo de quien fuera.

Aunque claro, si no era su inteligencia era su maldito carácter el que los echaba para atrás, eso lo sabían todos.

Y su maldito carácter fue el que casi hizo que a Caesar Clown lo llevaran los demonios cuando Law, con esa sonrisita que tenía, se encogió de hombros antes de decir:

-Hay gente que está bien sola, Caesar ya. 

El tic en el ojo le volvió a Clown con todavía más fuerza mientras trataba de ...

-Oh, vamos. ¿En serio? 

Law, sin inmutarse, echó el brazo hacia atrás y adelantó el otro…

-Si no lo capta, me lo pinto en la frente.

y antes de que Caesar Clown pudiera empezar siquiera una pataleta, Law se había agarrado a un carro que pasaba por la calle, dejándose llevar y despidiéndose de él con una bonita visión de su dedo corazón.

Y pronto Caesar Clown, entre gritos, tuvo que moverse rápido para que los que venían no lo atropellaran.

Si no lo hicieron, fue porque una mano enguantada lo cogió justo a tiempo, retirándolo de la calle.

Mano que pertenecía a un hombre también desgarbado, que recordaba un poco a un mono, con el pelo largo y violeta y con una máscara de hierro que le tapaba parte de la cara.

Spandam era algo así como su chico de los recados, aunque era un hombre ya de una edad más allá de la treintena.

-Bufff Gracias, Spandam – suspiró Caesar Clown, limpiándose el polvo.

Spandam le dedicó una sonrisa servil antes de mirar con el ceño fruncido por donde había desaparecido Law. Ese crío a él no le gustaba demasiado, pero...

-Pero qué chico más desconsiderado.-  masculló - Encima de que sales en su ayuda cuando te necesitaba.

Extrañamente, con eso, de pronto la expresión de Caesar Clown fue apenada.

-Shuorororo...déjalo. ¿Lo puedes culpar, con el padre que tiene?

Spandam sintió cierto escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba.

Un día, hacía ya muchos años, Doflamingo, justo el día de la muerte de su madre, había salido de su casa, cargado sólo con una mochila y largándose sin mirar atrás, sin que nadie supiera nada de él durante años. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a tocar su casa, porque todos sabían elpeculiar genio que tenía el muchacho.

No se atrevieron tampoco en esos diez años largos.

El caso era que un día, como si tal cosa, Don Quixote Doflamingo, hecho ya un hombre y casi irreconocible, había vuelto de pronto a la que había sido su antigua casa con un niño de nueve años con un gorro más grande que él cogido de la mano, diciendo con una de sus pronto características y poco tranquilizadoras sonrisas que dicho niño era su hijo, y había decidido que ambos se quedarían allí y no había más que hablar.

Ésa había sido la primera de muchas veces que las autoridades habían investigado a Doflamingo, interesadas por el auténtico origen del niño...

...y también había sido la primera de muchas veces que no habían descubierto nada de nada. Los papeles de la propiedad eran correctos, la adopción parecía legal, y el niño no parecía asustado o intimidado en absoluto, indicando todo que estaba de buena gana con el adulto.

De hecho,había respondido a todas las preguntas con una sonrisa que, especialmente por ser en tan tierna edad, no había tenido nada que envidiar a la de Doflamingo.

Las investigaciones sobre Doflamingo también habían dado bastantes palos de ciego sobre la fama que había traído consigo el rubio; una fama bastante oscura acerca de robos, asuntos turbios, gente extraña que se veía cerca de la casa, viajes que el rubio hacía de vez en cuando a no se sabía dónde, una fortuna enorme oculta debajo de la casapero no había podido confirmarse exactamente nada, porque lo que fuera que hiciera lo hacía fuera del pueblo. 

Y eso, también pasaba en el día de hoy.

Y estaba claro que, tanto el padre como el hijo, eran los dos para cual.

-¿Y ese repentino interés en el crío? dijo Spandam, con extrañeza, antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas-  ¡Ni que de pronto quisieras casarte con...!

Pero la expresión de la cara de Caesar Clown lo dejó de piedra.

-No me... no me jodas... - masculló Spandam. - ¿¡Pero tú estás!?

-¿Por qué? Es la mente más brillante de todo el pueblo. Hay que estar ciego para no verlo, ¿no crees? Además... lo que necesita es que lo encaucen.

Spandam primero sintió cómo su cerebro hacía cortocircuitopero una leve sonrisa se extendió por su cara al entenderlo. Ah, había temido que su jefe de pronto se hubiera vuelto un estúpido sentimental. Claro, ni que fuera el primer hombre que casándose controlara a la novia...

Pero con eso volvió a darse cuenta de un detalle crucial.

-Pues...pues claro que es listo y todo lo que tú quieras, pero¡que es un tío!

-Shuororo¿y cuál es el problema? Ni que fuera el primero de este pueblo que lo hace. Además, con mi buen nombre, ¿quién va a negarse?

Spandam se esforzó por ocultar la expresión de asco que se le había puesto en la cara para negar enérgicamente con la caberza.

-¡Ah, no, nadie, nadie,y problema, ninguno! Pero... se ha largado, cómo vas... 

Entonces se dio cuenta de en qué dirección iba Caesar Clown.

-Tú mira a ver para dónde va Law. Yo voy a tantear el terreno.

 

 

********

 

 

Law, con un par de bolsas de tela, se acercaba ya a su casa, la más alejada del pueblo, aunque con aire bastante más satisfecho que hacía cosa de unas horas.

No sólo ya el médico había evitado volver a cruzarse en su camino, sino que Hiluluk, el bibliotecario... 

-Le has cantado las cuarenta. A ver si así espabila.-  dijo el hombre, sirviéndole un té en la biblioteca - ¿Sabes?, yo también quise ser médico antes de que tú vinieras siquiera al pueblo.Pero...digamos que la ciencia y yo estamos reñidos.

Law ya lo había deducido al ver el entusiasmo del curioso hombre al ayudarle a buscar los libros esos años, pero se limitó a decir:

-¿Y por eso te metiste a bibliotecario?

-Bueno,primero lo hice a regañadientes, pero luego descubrí que mi vocación era realmente ésta. -sonrió un poco Hiluluk, tapeando uno de los libros - Los libros a veces son mejores que las personas.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo. sonrió levemente Law, y entonces lo recordó - Ah, toma. Ya lo terminé.

Hiluluk lo miró con risueña sorpresa al ver que sacaba el pesado volumen de unas quinientas páginas que había sacado en préstamo el día anterior.

-En serio, Law, ¿tú duermes?¿Paras a comer?

-¿Alguna bromita sobre mis ojeras o mi delgadez, Hiluluk-ya?- sonrió levemente Law antes de decir, levantándose de la mesa y yendo a las estanterías - ¿Tienes algo nuevo?

-Desde ayer, no. - sonrió un poco Hiluluk. Entonces vio que el chico se detenía justo entonces de un volumen que él ya conocía bastante bien. - ¿Ése, otra vez?Ya lo has leído dos veces.

-No hay dos sin tres, Hiluluk-ya - sonrió levemente Law, sacando el pesadísimo volumen, que en realidad eran tres libros en uno. El Señor de los Anillos.

-Si tanto te gusta, te lo puedes quedar.

Law lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

 

Y ahí iba, con el enorme volumen dentro de su bolsa, con aire satisfecho.

Siempre había querido un ejemplar propio para él, pero nunca había visto dónde poder comprarlo.

Bepo, un enorme y peludo caballo percherón de pelaje blanco, bastante tímido pero(tal y como había podido comprobar el médico esa mañana) temperamental cuando tocaba, vino trotando a su encuentro, muy contento de verle.

Law suspiró. Menudo susto se había llevado antes. 

Por eso no pudo evitar sonreír con más amabilidad de la que solía ante su reacción al ver la enorme manzana roja que Law le tenía preparada.

-Te has portado muy bien. Toma, por el susto. - dijo, suspirando un poco cuando Bepo de contento casi lo tiró al lanzarse contra la manzana, cogiéndola con ganaspero volvió a sonreír cuando el caballo frotó su frente contra su pecho, piafando suavemente. Sí, yo también estoy contento de verte.

Bepo relinchó, acompañando feliz a Law hasta el establo.

Mientras el caballo comenzaba a beber agua, Law se sentó, frente a él, yendo a sacar el libro

Cuando le interrumpieron.

Claro que esta interrupción no era tan molesta como todas las anteriores.

-Fufufu¿Te lo has pasado bien en el pueblo, Law?

Realmente, Law en su vida había llamado papá, o padre, a Don Quixote Doflamingo, pero es que incluso desde pequeño le había sido totalmente imposible dirigirse así a ese hombre rubio y enorme que hiciera el tiempo que hiciera, llevaba siempre un abrigo de plumas rosas que parecía de peluche y los ojos tapados con unas gafas de sol de cristales morados a juegosi es que en esos conjuntos que solía llevar se podía decir que algo iba a juego, claro.

Y si su aspecto era estridente, su personalidad, desde luego, no se quedaba atrás, reflejada perfectamente en esa más que curiosa sonrisa casi perenne que a prácticamente todo el pueblo daba escalofríos y a Law, sin embargo, ya le era más que familiar.

Aparte, conociéndolo, sabía que seguramente sabría de sobras lo que había pasado.

-He tenido días mejores. - se encogió el moreno de hombros.- Aunque admito que no ha acabado mal. dijo, señalando el enorme tomo que tenía.

Doflamingo asintió con aire ausente con la cabeza, apoyándose entonces sobre una de las vigas.

Y de pronto empezó a toser.

-¿Desde cuándo toses?-  preguntó Law.

-Estoy bien. Es esta paja.

-Lo que tú digas. Total, el que ha estudiado de medicina soy yo.

 

Pero Law sabía que no había acabado antes siquiera de que dijera:

-Fufufu... creo que te va a gustar lo que tengo que decirte, Law.

Vale, pensó Law al ver su expresión.

El hombre parecía radiante, de una forma un tanto retorcida.

Esto iba a ser bueno.

 

-¿Qué pasa?

Entonces, la sonrisa se acentuó.

Mentira, no iba a ser bueno.

Iba a ser muy bueno.

-Oh, pues verás...te ha salido un pretendiente.

Se escuchó el vuelo de una mosca mientras Law miraba a su padre, que sonreía de oreja a oreja...

...y pronto él empezó a imitarlo.

-No me jodas.

-Y porque no has oído aún quién es…

Law notó un ataque de risa floja inminente que contuvo como buenamente supo.

-¿Caesar Clown? 

-¿Estabas aquí?

-Ha aparecido antes sin que nadie le llamara. -replicó Law. Se tenía que haber esperado algo así - Oh, seguramente te habrá intentado convencer del magnífico partido que sería para mí.

-¿Lo estabas oyendo? Sí, desde luego. Nuestro brillante científico me ha recordado amablemente su imagen en el pueblo y lo de que la gente no confía en ti por tusideas, que no te dejan trabajar. En fin, cosas que ya sé.

-Y seguramente le habrá dado por pensar que tú tienes la misma monomanía que él por las apariencias.

-¿En serio que no estabas ahí? En fin, hay que reconocer que ha presentado bien el caramelo: nosotros tenemos la misma buena imagen que él... 

-A cambio de un matrimonio y del dinero que supone que tienes.

-Uy, eso no lo mencionó.. Claro, habría quedado feo. Pero, tal y como él lo veía, ¿quién no querría casarse o que su prole se casara con él? Entonces qué¿hablamos de boda?

Ambos se miraron un segundo, ambos con los labios temblando.

Y pronto estallaron los dos en carcajadas, casi cayéndose Law al suelo y ambos secándose las lágrimas de la risa histérica, que les duró hasta que necesitaron respirar.

Y aun así ambos se seguían riendo apenas recuperaban el aire.

-¿Y... qué has... ? - dijo Law secándose las lágrimas de la risa en cuanto pudo respirar.

-Oh, pues recordarle, en aras de la educación y las buenas maneras que DEBÍA decírtelo a ti y no a mí... y le impactó tanto que tuvo la mala suerte de caer en la zanja.

-Vaya, hombre, qué cosas que le pasan. Creo que eso de que la gente salga volando cuando nos cabrea va a ser cosa de familia, ¿eh? 

Ambos se volvieron a reír, pasando ya para dentro de la casa, preparándose para cenar.

 

********

 

Esto me pasa por preguntárselo a su padre, pensó Caesar Clown, quitándose aún pedruscos y ramas de salva fuese la parte. Si es que no me extraña así que el crío

Entonces Clown notó una lucecita encenderse en su cabeza.

Eso es, el padre lo tiene coaccionado, pensó Caesar Clown. 

Si no, ¡no me lo explico!

Bueno, entonces...

Entonces lo más efectivo sería esperar a que lo dejara solo, cosa que hacía el rubio de vez en cuando.

Mascullando maldiciones, se marchó a su casa, pensando por un momento en Spandam, que a saber dónde estaría.

 

********

 

Law leía el volumen, con el plato de la cena aún sin tocar.

Pero notó algo en el ambiente que le hizo levantar la vista.

Se fijó entonces en que Doflamingo, a pesar de lo tarde que era, en lugar de haberse puesto cómodo como había hecho él, estaba todavía vestido, abrigo de plumas incluido.

Pero no era eso lo importante:

-¿Te quieres ir de aquí?

Law dio un hondo suspiro, sabiendo que realmente no había sido una pregunta.

-No, qué va, me encanta la idea de quedarme vegetando aquí, sin que me dejen ni estudiar ni ejercer medicina, rodeado de gente cuya idea de acercarse a un libro es de lejos y con un palo por si muerde. ¿Tanto se me nota?

Doflamingo se encogió de hombros.

-Y te acabarás yendo, seguramente. Somos muy parecidos. Sabes que si por mí hubiera sido, yo tampoco habría vuelto.

Law asintió. Sí, conocía toda la historia. De hecho, había visto parte en directo, siendo más pequeño.

Entonces, el hombre se sentó frente a él, con su característica sonrisa muy matizada...

... aunque Law rotó los ojos cuando lo escuchó toser.

-¿Sigues con esa tos?

-No es nada. Además, tengo que trabajar. Me llevo a Bepo conmigo.

Law sonrió con aire retorcido.

Es decir, que iba a dar un golpe. Lejos, por supuesto.

Pero cerró totalmente el libro cuando notó que el aire era distinto al de otras veces.

-No pensaba decírtelo hasta que fuera efectivo, pero..  esta noche será la última vez que tenga que trabajar antes de volver a ser el que era.

Al contrario que su pretendiente, Doflamingo no solía tratar de quedar bien, ni siquiera con él. 

Pero, igualmente, aunque el mismo rubio estuviera primero, tampoco solía olvidarse de quien le importaba.

Tal y como estaba dejando claro al decirle eso tan abiertamente ahora al verle queriendo dejar ese pueblucho de una vez.

Law entonces inspiró, antes de decirle, serio:

-Si no sale bien, me largo y encuentras la casa desvalijada.

-Fufufu... Pues me daré prisa entonces, que no me haría ninguna gracia tener que buscarte luego por estos montes. sonrió Doflamingo, tosiendo un poco antes de levantarse.

-Con esa tos, seguro que te oigo venir. - sonrió a su vez Law, acompañándolo a la puerta.

 

Y lo último que se vio en la temprana madrugada de ese pueblo fue a Doflamingo montado sobre Bepo, cubierto éste con paños negros, ambos adentrándose en la noche hasta que Law ya no los pudo distinguir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueeeeno, pues aquí está el segundo;)  
> Una cosa, ¿Quién esperaba que Gaston fuera Caesar?  
> XDDDDD  
> Digamos que tiene que ver que esto empezara a escribirlo antes de Dressrosa(aparte de que pegaba por algo que va a venir luego) Y sobre eso... Ya, tal vez Cora hubiera hecho mejor de padre,no lo sé. El caso es que me gustó cómo me quedó Doflamingo (aparte de que, será como sea, pero realmente como tutor no lo podía ver como una figura abusiva hacia el tutelado)  
> Dicho esto, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, así que... Hasta dentro de dos semanas ;)


End file.
